


Defeat of The Mark

by librocubucularist



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librocubucularist/pseuds/librocubucularist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might it have looked like for Dean to be able to defeat the Mark? What would he have had to sacrifice and what decisions would he have made? Written February 2015 for Write Every Day in February challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat of The Mark

The bunker was a tomb of echoing halls. Empty rooms lay closed and locked, trapping the whispers of past occupants from escape. The grey tile and cold cement did nothing to take away from this depression and only reflected the overhead lights back dully in the chill air.

Dean leaned heavily on the metal sides of the communal bathroom sink. Staring into nothingness, willing the numbness to take over. Despite the wealth of light from every bulb in the bunker being on, all he could see was the blackness. The inky void that pulsed and threatened to destroy his soul.

Finally breathing deep he raised his head to look into the mirror before him. Would today be the day when he couldn’t bring his eyes back from the pits they would eventually become? Would he look into himself and see nothing, be nothing? Would he see himself or just the Mark? His breath hitched as he was met with pure green and the whites of his eyes so red rimmed he wasn’t sure that he could be considered sober.

Pulling back from the sink the blood-chilling squeal of weapon on metal filled the silence. Dean continued to stare into the green that his mother used to praise him for, the green that Lisa used to fall into, the green that he knew he would lose. As if by some other power his hands moved to grip the Blade together, almost like the caress of a lover. Dean felt a calm overcome him. He breathed in deep. And the Blade found its way home in the warm pulsing of his veins.

His heart would no longer be empty. The siren song of the Blade could pulse through him one more time as he felt his limbs do their work. Darkness was pulling his vision down, but not the inky blackness that overcame him when the Mark took over. This was blissful, pure. The tunneled vision that filled his head with lead and cotton. Warmth gushed over his hands as they simultaneously went cold and numb. He felt the unyielding embrace of the cement floor as his legs lost their strength. He would succeed this time. There was no room for error.

Just when he could no longer keep his eyes open he felt the last string pop and the heart that was Marked and poisoned fell from the gaping hole in his chest. Eerily, as if from a great distance, he watched it still beating as it rolled across the floor leaving a bright trail where it had come from. The Mark flared angrily on the flushed side of the organ, trying to get its bearer to move. Dean could not even feel the relief of getting rid of the thing, only the fear that he had not died yet. Was he cursed to stay bleeding for all of eternity as his Marked heart beat on in his vision?

The warm pool of blood expanded around him as he stared on. Something was building in the air. Like a fog settling on the banks of a body of water. It was stifling and it rang loud in the air. It built till all Dean could think or feel was the vibration in his bones.

And then it broke.

Pain like a thousand fiery lances piercing him with purpose. The vile heart still beating in his vision seemed to be increasing its speed as though it was afraid. The thumping filled his head and his ears rang with angel voices.

Suddenly the room burst into light and flame and Dean knew no more, only that he saw the heart burst open and pour out black ooze. He could feel his consciousness floating in nothingness.

This was better.

This is what he deserved.

This is good.

The Mark had been defeated.


End file.
